You will grow to love her
by jaimek45
Summary: You will grow to love her. You will grow to care for her more deeply than you than you can comprehend, but a time will come when you will need to protect her from dark forces. She is not only your savior, but she is this kingdom's savior."


**So of course I couldn't sleep and this story just popped into my head. So I had to write at least the first chapter or I would forget it. I Do not own Glee**

When Sam was just a boy, about the age of eight, his mother grew very ill. His father had already died during the war and she was all he had left. So he took everything they had and headed down to the local healer. Dr. Berry had told young Sam nothing could be done to save his mother. Sam couldn't believe it. He couldn't be alone. As he got closer to her house he grew timid. What people said about this woman scared him very much. She was a witch. She was a bride of the didn't care at this point he would have sold his soul not to be alone. He knocked quietly on the door. He smelled something awful. It reminded him of death. As the door slowly opened a chill went down his spine. The woman was young, maybe in her twenties, but she had years of knowledge that seemed to pour out of her eyes.

"Hello Samuel." She smiled sweetly.

"How do you know my name?" He whispered.

"I know many things. I know your mother is sick. I know your here for help Come in." She said opening the door up farther to let him pass. He walked in quietly and stood there staring at her.

"So can you help?" he asked hopefully.

"Young Samuel I can do a great deal of many things, but stopping death and turning back the hands of time is not one of them." She grimaced "I wish I could help your mother Samuel, but I cannot." He began to cry.

"Then why let me in? Why talk to me at all?" He sobbed

"I cannot help your mother Sam, but you I can most certainly help." She smiled at him

"I don't understand?" he questioned.

"Sam your mother will pass, but you will come to stay with a family and be raised with their daughter Rachel. You will grow to love her. You will grow to care for her more deeply than you than you can comprehend, but a time will come when you will need to protect her from dark forces. She is not only your savior, but she is this kingdom's savior." She looked at him waiting for a response.

"No!" He yelled.

"This is not something you can deny Samuel." She looked at him sadly.

"I don't want that. I don't want any of that! I just want my mother" He screamed running out of the witch's house.

He ran until he could no longer run. He forgot how long the trip was back to his house and he was starting to wish he had taken the family horse. WHe he finally made it back to his home it was beginning to get dark. He saw Dr. Berry standing outside of his home.

"Samuel!" He exclaimed. "Samuel we have been looking everywhere for you!"

"What did you need Dr. Berry?" He said trying to push passed him.

"Samuel your mother passed away this afternoon." he said squatting down to be at eye level with Sam. He was stunned. He barely moved. He just let the tears run down his face. "Do you have anyone Samuel?" He shook his head. "How would you like to come stay with me and my daughter then?" He smiled at the young boy, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. Sam just nodded and hugged the Doctor

The ride was long and took nearly an hour to get back to Dr. berry's house. Sam was astonished when he got there. The doctor's house looked like a castle. It was massive. He helped Sam off the Cart and into the house. When they got in there was a young girl a year younger than Sam standing there. She was pretty. Long dark brown heir that hung passed her shoulders and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her dress was a pale pink and her smile grew wider as she saw the Doctor.

"PAPA!" She yelled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Rachel sweetheart" He said setting her down after kissing her cheek. "This is Samuel and he is going to be staying with us from now on. I want you to treat him like your brother okay."

"Yes Papa." She smiled sweetly at him before walking over to Sam and kissing his cheek "Hello Samuel. It is absolutely delightful to meet you." She said grabbing his hand. Sam felt a spark when she did.

"Rachel why don't you take Sam to of the empty bedrooms upstairs and that can be his okay." She smiled back at her father

"Okay Papa!" She said holding on to Sam's hand tighter and racing up the stairs. As he followed the beautiful little girl the witch's words passed through his head.

_Her name will be Rachel and you will grow to love her._

**Let me know what you think. Please read and review and let me know if I should even continue.**


End file.
